Undying Life
by Hananoai
Summary: Naruto has been killed by Sasuke but he is trapped roaming around as a ghost! In order to find peace, he must find out the reason he is stuck as a ghost. But will he find out why before it's too late? Rated T because of character death.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Naruto fanfic, nothing except for the events belong to me. Please no rude comments and enjoy! :3

White petals of a rose fell onto the grassy ground. A tall blond teen with whisker marks on his face floated above the ground. His azure eyes widened in surprise, "Sugoi ne! Wait till I show Sakura-chan-" His voice died down once he remembered the situation he was stuck in. It was all that bastards fault, but it was also his own brashness that cost him his own life. Naruto looked up at the colorful setting sky, strokes of light pink, purple, and blue covered the sky, it looked beautiful. When he was alive he didn't really have so much time to look at the sky but somehow his new life reminded him of his lonely childhood.

Back then, nobody would acknowledge him, now nobody would be able to see him unless they had some kind of special ghost seeing powers or a rare jutsu. He let out a large sigh and started floating towards Konoha, where his old team was. He took upon notice that nothing at all had changed in the past few days he'd been gone, but then again, why would anything be different in such little time?

Naruto floated in front of Ichiraku and started drooling, "Aw man, I want ramen~! Hey, I wonder if I could eat ramen as a ghost? I better, an afterlife without ramen would be *shudder* horrible!" He floated inside and saw that there weren't as many people as he thought. Naruto noticed that someone left their niku ramen alone at a table, looking to his left and right, Naruto dove straight for the ramen and picked up the chopsticks. He concentrated and started wolfing down the piping hot ramen only to realize that instead of the ramen going in his mouth, it went all over the chair and floor. Making a soupy mess all over of the place.

Now knowing that he could no longer eat ramen, Naruto muttered with anime tears streaming down his face, "This is all Sasuke teme's fault." He left Ichiraku's while the owner inside was trying to figure out how all the soup landed on the floor. Naruto continued to float over to where he finally saw a man with a mask covering one eye and a girl with short pink hair. Naruto noticed that for some reason Sai wasn't there with them but then what distracted him was once Kakashi and Sakura started taking, "Sensei, do you really think he is dead?" Kakashi sighed, "I'm afraid so Sakura-san, we saw Uchiha Sasuke kill him with our own eyes, didn't we?"

Tears leaked from Sakura's sea green eyes, "Oh Naruto-kun..." Tears started flowing from Naruto's eyes, he wanted so badly to walk over to them and comfort his friends but they couldn't see him. They probably thought he was flying in Heaven with angel wings and a golden halo when in reality, he was among them. He couldn't take any more of this sadness anymore, it was making him feel depressed.

Naruto would much rather be in Heaven than trapped here alone, still on the Earth plane. He wondered why he was stuck here, with this final thought, he floated all the way to the cliff that overlooked Konoha and the carvings of the Hokage's made of stone off in the distance. Naruto sat there till the sun went down and the stars came up, he closed his eyes and fell into an unsettling sleep.

Author's Note:  
Sorry if I made Naruto sound a bit gloomy and depressed but you wouldn't be the happiest person if you were killed and alone. As the story progresses, I'll work on making his canon personality show. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 of my new Naruto fanfic, please no rude comments and enjoy! :)

Naruto was woken up by the bright sunrise in his eyes. He sighed and stood up lethargically, "Nn, I'm still tired..." He looked up at the orange-blue sky and said more to himself than to anyone, "Mom, dad, pervy sage? Why am I stuck here when all of you are up there? It's not fair!"

He glared at the ground, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. His thoughts were interrupted once he heard an unfortunately familiar voice say, "This way to Konoha." Naruto turned the direction of the voice and saw it was no other then Uchiha Sasuke. He glared at the smug bastard, Sasuke really looked no different from their final battle except his shirt was now zip-able and he had short bangs in his face.

Sasuke turned Naruto's direction and his eyes widened slightly, "I thought you were dead." Naruto turned around, wondering who the Uchiha was talking to, he pointed to himself, "Me?" Sasuke nodded but then shook his head, "No! This must be an illusion or edo tensei, yes, that must be it."

Naruto, who was utterly confused on what the heck Sasuke was talking about, peeked behind Sasuke and saw there was a tall orange haired man that looked fairly calm, a silver hair man with razor sharp teeth, violet eyes, and the sword from Zabuza, the last person was a girl with glasses and long red hair with a purple shirt that showed half of her stomach. 'These' Naruto thought 'Must be Sasuke's new companions.'

While Naruto was analyzing Sasuke's companions, Sasuke thought, 'H-how is he alive? I thought for sure I killed him in our huge battle, I even saw his lifeless body fall to the ground, so how is this even possible?! He doesn't look like he was resurrected by edo tensei, so how is he here?' Naruto felt two pairs of onyx eyes piercing into his soul (literally) he turned around and saw Sasuke staring at him and then say, "How are you alive, dobe?" A anger vain popped out of Naruto's head, "Sasuke-teme! And I'm a ghost. Geez, I thought the 'Genius Uchiha' would figure that out."

Sasuke was too shocked to get mad at that comment, "So let me get this straight, I killed you, you became a ghost, and now your haunting me? Hn, like I'd believe that. Maybe, you forged your death." Naruto, once again, let his temper get the best of him, "Hai teme! And you really think I would be able to pull off a prank that elaborate with me faking my death? Unlike you, I care about my friends. Baka Sasuke."

Naruto crossed his arms, as if it was a motion to prove his point further. Sasuke shook his head, his pride wouldn't let him believe that Naruto was actually a ghost, "Ok. 'Dead Naruto' why are you here?" Naruto furrowed his brows as if he was in deep though, "I don't know. But no one else but you can see me." Sasuke smirked, still not believing this, said, "Prove it then, dobe."

At this same except moment, Karin said, "Sasuke-kun, who are you talking to?" Suigetsu started laughing, "Haha! Sasuke's going crazy!" Sasuke gave Suigetsu a death glare that could freeze a desert, his companion stopped laughing almost immediately. Naruto struggled to hold back a laugh, Sasuke was still the same, just more hostile than before. Sasuke saw this and shot his glare at Naruto but Naruto stuck out his tongue as if saying 'Can't hurt me teme!' Sasuke rolled his eyes and proceeded to ignore the blond by walking past him, ignoring his presence. Naruto pouted and trailed behind Sasuke's group.


End file.
